Tied Together With a Smile
by FreeOwls
Summary: He’s only a rat and I’m only a cat. Rage shouldn’t feel like this. Rage shouldn’t turn into lust. KyoXYuki yaoi/shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student, now would I?

Please be aware of yaoi and all that good jazz. Please don't say I didn't warn you~~

This is my first Fruits Basket story. Be gentle.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

That sound. That simple sound was going to drive me completely up the wall. Slowly the muscles in my neck tugged to turn my attention to the cause of the mind throbbing sound.

The rat. _Of course. _

With his elbow resting on the desk, his palm held up his pointed chin as he gazed out the window. His other hand was busy, nimble fingers pulled the pencil he held up before letting it slip out of his hold, the rubber end bouncing against the surface of his desk.

_Tap_

"Will you stop it? Some of us are trying to finish our tests." Hissing, I slowly turned back to my test. Nearly half of it was blank and time was running out, damn that rat distracting me from my work! Gah, he always got under my skin, stupid…

"Some of us are already finished…" A soft voice murmured from the desk to my left, the pencil I held broke as I felt my body jerk towards him. Something inside me snapped, I was used to this feeling. Rage.

My hand found the front of his shirt with no problem, wrenching him out of his chair until our faces were inches apart.

"YOU GONNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Shrieking, I felt my elbow pull back as my fingers curled automatically into a fist.

Oh yes, this was going to be sweet. I could almost taste the victory that was surly going to be mine. How would that stupid rat escape me now? Tugging on his shirt, I made sure that he was still in my clutches.

This was going to be perfect…

"KYO SOHMA!! YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!!!" Shit, the teacher had finally noticed a ruckus in his class room and decided now would be the perfect time to look up from his book.

Lips pursed into a frown as my arm slowly dropped from its cocked position. But my grip on his shirt remained as I gazed into his indifferent violet eyes.

We stood there, my breath finally settling down as the class eyed us.

I felt him move, a cold something brushed against the hand that held him tightly. His fingers tugged at mine roughly, trying to fight my fingers out of their hold. "Let go cat…"

His whisper barely reached me as I kept my eyes and hold on him.

No. This wasn't over, it would never be over until my fist hit that stupid smirking face.

_Ding-dong-ding-diiing _

The ringing of the school bells shocked me out of fantasies of beating the shit out of that scrawny rat when it hit me.

Fingers slipped from the front of his shirt to twist among my orangey locks. Tugging on the tresses, a growl escaped my chest. "Fuck, my test…!!!"

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

The cat was lagging behind us as usual, I could hear him grumbling after us. Although the words were mashed together, every now and then I could pick up something about his test and about a stupid rat.

Turning my curiosity from his rants, I gave my attention to Tohru who pranced happily at my side, her bag swinging dangerously around as she celebrated the finishing of today's exams. Spinning out, she ended up in front of us, stopping momentarily to grab at her head.

"Is everything alright, Miss Honda?" Lifting my brows, I questioned her actions.

"Eh? Oh! Oh, I am fine!! Thank you for worrying about me…Just dizzy. " Nodding excitingly as she explained herself to us, well to myself, to be more exact since Kyo was still a few paces behind us.

"I'm just happy we finished our exams, I do hope we all passed." She paused in deliberation before pumping her fist in the air. "I know we did!!" I noted that Kyo made no move to inform her of his incomplete test.

"Come on, I'm hungry!!" The cat, it would seem had finally caught up to us. Stalking past us, his hands found their way shoved deep into his pockets. The tone of his voice didn't even seem to phase Tohru who nodded and quickly ran after him, leaving me to only stare after the pair.

Blowing out a soft sigh, I wondered how she put up with his nonsense. If I was her, I would have knocked his lights out, with all those demands. Shigure too…

Speaking of that certain dog, the tall figure stepped out onto the porch to wave to us. "Yes, it is I, your father figure, Shigure taking time out of his busy working schedule to welcome you all home!!"

Clasping his hands together against his chest, his eyes sparkled. Tohru threw herself in front of him to thank him rapidly for welcoming us, but assuring him that he should be busy with is work, not with welcoming us home. Her cheeks always flushed bright pink when she thought she was hindering someone from doing something they should otherwise be doing.

"Oh, my Tohru, my pretty house wife, work has caused me to become famish, please, do you think you could make me something to eat?"

My fists clenched, I hated how he spoke to her like that, like she owed him something. She owed him nothing, she was her own person.

As my lips parted to disagree with Shigure, Kyo stepped forward and pointed a long finger at him. "SHE AIN'T YER WIFE!! SHE HAS HER OWN MIND!"

Tohru paused at the entrance to the house, shaking her head quickly to disagree with. "Oh no no no no! I can do it, don't worry…please don't fight over me!!" With a tiny squeak she escaped into the innards of the house, probably to make that smug dog something to eat.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

Tohru's squeak brought back a certain memory of a certain dirty rat who made me not be able to complete my exam. I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck as I turned to face the rat.

Yuki's eyes weren't focused on mine, instead they gazed at the doorway that had been once inhabited by Tohru before she had ran inside to prepare the meal. He must have felt my lethal glare, his eyes soon slipped down to stare back into mine.

His eyes weren't full of raw emotion like mine always were. They were dull, as if he was uninterested with our fight or with anything in general.

I guess I never noticed how much he guarded his emotions. I didn't know why he bothered, its probably what made him sick all the time, to be so bottled up.

_Gah, why am I putting so much thought into the stupid rat?!_ _Who cares if he gets sick?_

My fists raised slowly. "Come on ya stinking rat. I gotta pay you back for my exam!" The corner of my lip tugged into a smirk as I kept my gaze on him.

His fist's came fast. It almost startled me, there was no usual complaints that he was too busy to fight a good-for-nothing cat, none of our usual banter. Good. That's the way I like it. No words. Just motions.

Dodging out of his fist's path, I extended mine out rapidly trying to get a blow. Too bad his reached my face first. I hadn't realized he had hit his mark until I felt the sting and saw him pull back quickly. A sneer played onto my lips as I watched him dart away.

Although my fists reached a devilish speed, Yuki danced around them, avoiding them with a graceful ease. Damn it. I just want to land one fucking punch on that pretty little face of his. Damn that…wait…

_Pretty?_

Did…did I really just say that?

Arms fell like lead at my side as my movement stopped, I could feel my face contort to a look of repulsion. Yuki didn't seem to take a notice at my sudden lack of movement because his fist met my face, the impact of the punch sent me skidding across the grass onto my back.

Blink.

A shadow formed over me. Glancing up from behind the orange hair that fell into my face, I could see him staring down with me with a lack of interest, his hands resting on his delicate hips. "If you are going to challenge me, keep your head in the game."

Moments passed before his weight shifted onto his left leg and he turned himself around. Running a hand through his hair, Yuki stepped into the house leaving me sitting there with a shocked look on my face. As the confusion slowly slipped away, anger returned to its rightful place.

"YAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN RAT. I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF NEXT TIME!!!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me comments & suggestions, please. I like to hear from you guys.

I've only seen the anime and read things online, so please be gentle with any mistakes or anything I may make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student, now would I?

Please be aware of yaoi and all that good jazz. Please don't say I didn't warn you~~

This is my first Fruits Basket story. Be gentle.

**About the name: **I heard the lyrics to the song by Taylor Swift and instantly thought of it being from Kyo's point of view, watching Yuki trying holding himself with a smile, trying to force the world to think he is okay. *Shrugs* I liked it. Go listen to it!!

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT THE STUPID RAT DISTRACTED ME!!"

The yells echoing up from the kitchen rattled me out of my rather peaceful sleep. Groaning, the sun shimmer down from the open curtains and found its self a nice little spot on my face. Ehhh, tossing my body around till my face found itself pressed against the squishy pillow.

Heaving a deep sigh, I felt content and very comfortable. Now, if only that hideous yelling would cease downstairs then everything would be perfect.

Pulling the pillow over my head, I tried to ignore the noise from below me, but all too soon it became it too much to deal with. Sliding my palms down the soft cotton fabric of my sheets, I shoved my torso up, keeping all my weight on my palms and hips.

Shaking out the messy tendrils that fell around my face, I tried to listen to the rumbling voices below. It would seem that our grades had finally made it to our doorstep. It was already a few days into our break, time seemed to be going past us rapidly.

_Might as well get up…_

I sighed internally, the yelling was just getting louder. My body felt heavy as I slowly arched my back, listening to the vertebrates pop slowly as my body extended in a stretch. Sliding out of the warm comforts of bed was always the worst part of waking up, in my own opinion.

Not even bothering to change from my baggy blue pjs, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Eyeing the envelope on the counter that I knew had to be mine from the fact it wasn't open yet. Tohru stood off to the side gazing at her marks with wide eyes.

"It was your own fault you're so ADD, cat." Stifling a yawn with the back of my hand, correcting the cat as I made my way over to the envelope. Ignoring the growls that sounded behind me, I ripped the paper open slowly, dipping my fingers into it, I tugged gently.

"Didja fail?" An eager voice questioned.

"Don't be stupid." Answering in a low voice, I handed the paper off to Shigure who found himself a spot leaning in the doorway watching the three of us with an amused face. Not wanting to deal with his smug smile, I instead turned my interest to the only female.

"Miss Honda, how did you do?"

Offering her a bright smile. The poor thing raised her glossy eyes, nibbling on her lip. "I….I…." Her voice trembled as she held out the quivering piece of paper. Plucking it from her fingertips, I glanced at the numbers laid before me, brows pressing together.

A sudden heat pressed against my shoulder, it startled me. It was when I noticed the shocking orange color out of the corner of my eye I realized that Kyo was leaning over my shoulder in an attempt to see her marks as well. Quickly in a lungful of air as my head began to swim.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

I felt his cold body tighten against mine as I pressed forward to see Tohru's grades. It was to the point that I was about to rip the paper out of his dirty hands, but, that would have upset her.

"Stop peeking, these are private…" His body shoved mine away, shielding the paper from my searching gaze.

"Yah, but she's letting you see them, ain't she?" Gradually shifting my arms across my broad chest. Preparing to punch him in his stupid smirking face as the door slid open. Shigure fluttered over to the door to welcome our guest.

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

Hatori dug through his doctor bag, his bangs falling over his almost blind eye. I always felt a deep surge of pity when I gazed into his eyes, his story was a sad one. A lot of the zodiac animal's had a sad story to tell deep down inside us.

_Even me…_

How many times had this scene played out before? Me sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed well he digs through his bag for something appropriate to poke at me with. Groaning, I tossed my head back as I felt the cold nip of the stethoscope against my skin.

Tohru peeked in at one time, but ran out of the room quickly when she saw my shirtless self. Her arms throwing in the air and her face bright red. It was cute how she was so embarrassed to see me topless. Besides if was better if she wasn't in the room, someone had to entertain Momiji. Else Kyo would kill him.

It was always hard to remember that Momiji was only a year younger then us, especially with his mannerisms. I couldn't say much about his appearance, since he had grown taller since we had last saw him, he was about Tohru's height, if I had to guess.

Speaking of the devil…

The blond bounded into the room like the rabbit he was. Brown eyes flashed as he spun around on his toe, before bounding away. Quickly followed by Kyo, who gave a quick glance around the room before running out into the hall way.

"I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, RABBIT!!!" I heard the threat echo down the hall way.

Hatori sighed. "I do wish he would have stayed home. But he had to come…" I smiled, I knew Hatori had a hard time saying no to Momiji sometimes, especially because of the circumstances concerning Momiji's family. Dropping his stethoscope back into his bag, the good doctor.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

Tohru set the plate of rice balls on the table with a nervous laugh. Taking her place next to Momiji who leaned against her gently and smiled up at her. It annoyed me how he thought he could hang all over her like that and not get in trouble, he was practically my age!

Leaning over I grabbed one of the rice balls, tossing it into my mouth I tried to ignore the conversation that was starting to pick up. Shigure was explaining his newest book, which was already done, but he didn't want his publicist to know that!

"And it's a romance, isn't that charming, Tohru? The story of a wonderful prince and a brute." He raised his face, as if expecting applause from that stupid statement, I could write a better fucking book then that. Who ever heard of a brute and a prince getting together?

Momiji and Tohru seemed to eat it all up. Clapping in excitement before the rabbit got a look of confusion on his face. Pressing the tip of his finger against pursed lips. "What…is love?"

I gave a glance over to Yuki who seemed to have disengaged from the conversation awhile ago and could be found picking apart his sushi with a glazed over look. Hatori seemed annoyed by the question, it took a few seconds to remember what Akito had done to him when he confessed loving someone.

"Love is…"

"Love is hard to explain. It is a very strong emotion, positive but strong." Shigure explained simply.

"Yeah…I know that. But what IS love. How do you know if you love someone?" He bounced up and down, watching Shigure's face eagerly awaiting an answer.

"You know you're in love when all you can think about is that person. When even if they have a million flaws, they are perfect in your eyes. When all you want is to see that person smile and be happy, even if that means sacrificing your own happiness in the process. Love is hard, it doesn't always come in perfect little packages, but when you have it, don't let go. Its hard to find….."

Shigure's voice drifted off as Hatori's hand pressed heavily against his.

"I think that is enough for today, don't you think?"

Momiji seemed fine with the sudden ending to his lessons on love, his attention was soon drawn back to Tohru. "Do you love anyone Tohru? Huh? Huh? Tohru…? Do you love anyone?!?"

Ugh his pestering bothered me. Swiping out, I tugged his ear roughly.

"Wah-ah-ah! Kyo-o's picking on me-e!!!"

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was a boo chapter. I just wanted to get it done so I could post the next chapter, since I wrote the third chapter before I wrote the second chapter… hehe..

Review & keep reading please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student, now would I?

Please be aware of yaoi and all that good jazz. Please don't say I didn't warn you~~

This is my first Fruits Basket story. Be gentle.

**About the name: **I heard the lyrics to the song by Taylor Swift and instantly thought of it being from Kyo's point of view, watching Yuki trying holding himself with a smile, trying to force the world to think he is okay. *Shrugs* I liked it. Go listen to it!!

**Author Note: **When referring to Akito, I capitalize 'Him' and 'His' because he is a God to them, so they are honoring him that way.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

The clock that rested on the table was signaling it was only two thirty in the morning, its red glow teasing me. Fucking rat. Throwing my arm over my face in an attempt to hide that taunting glow from seeping any more into my head.

Shigure's voice swam in my head, her answer to Mimiji's inquiry prodded at my mind. Love. Hmph. What a bullshit emotion. My brain tried to recall a time where I had ever been loved.

'_I love you so much, Kyo…'_

I brushed away the memory of my mother rather quickly. She didn't love me, she was scared of me. I was her burden. Fingers brushed the unfriendly beads that found their position at my wrist. A finger twisted between the beads and my hot flesh, how tempting was it wrench this reminder of my curse away.

If only it was that easy to remove this stupid curse. I just wanted to rip the bracelet off, send the beads flying and be free. But it wasn't that easy. .. If only..

A whimpering sound yanked me out of my thoughts. Keen ears picked up the soft moan of a nightmare. _Tohru?_ The thought of her being afraid shot me up out of bed, tumbling slightly on the sheets that had wrapped themselves around me. "Fucking sheets…"

Ripping the fabric from around me, I slid the door open slowly and peeked out into the hallway. There was no movement, why wasn't anyone going to check on her? Running my hand through my hair, I began my journey to Tohru's door.

Pressing my ear against the door it accrued to me that this wasn't the source of the sound. Turning away from the door, I began my trip back to my room, mumbling that I must be hearing things when the soft noise came again.

Placing the palm of my hand against the door way, I slid it open to gaze into the room, seeking out the source of the sound. It was only when I finally took in all of the room did it dawn on me who's room it was.

I should have known from the stink. The rat was curled up on his bed, fingers grinding against the soft surface of the mattress, trying to dig into it. Lips curled up into a grimace as his head rolled side to side. My heart heaved. He was in pain.

Taking a step closer, my hand extended, as if to comfort him.

"…_Akito_…"

His whispered voice said only one thing. His name. My hand dropped when his face scrunched up again. The sudden movement of his body caused me to take a step back as his body turn over so he faced the wall.

"Ah. What do we have here, the cat here to protect the prince?" An amused voice rang out behind me, tossing a glare over my shoulder, I watched Shigure smother a giggle, his eyes dancing brightly. The sparkle in his eyes faded as they took in Yuki's quivering figure on the bed. A groan. "Sad. He used to have those nightmares every night, but they were ten times worst."

It felt like there was a pit in my stomach.

"W…what happened to him?"

He tut at me softly, wiggling his finger in my face. "Ah, that is for Yuki to tell. But, from what I've heard it was something I wouldn't wish on my mortal enemy." And with that I heard the whooshing of his robe as he retreated back to his room.

_But he is my mortal enemy. _

Did that make it right? Should I be happy for the pain he had inflicted on him? It wasn't happiness that filled me, it was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_No. I hate the rat. I'm glad._

_

* * *

  
_

[Yuki's POV]

Lifting a hand to press against my chest, my breath deepened. The night be fore's nightmares resurfaced in my mind. Grimacing, I shoved them into the dark vault of my mind.

Wrapping my fingers around the warm the tea cup, I eyed Ayame and Shigure's animated conversation. It would seem they were discussing old high school days when they ran ramped through the schools.

Tohru, I noted was staring out the window, excitingly proclaiming that the snow was getting harder outside. It had started snowing late in the night and had yet to stop. The trees were covered as well as the grass with a heavy blanket.

Kyo glared at his glass set before him, as if he was trying to melt it down to a puddle of glass and milk. "What ya want?" A brassy voice startled me, I hadn't realized that I was still watching him. Flustered, I glance away, feeling the hot blush creep onto the crests of my cheeks.

"--- You'll go, right Yuki?"

Dazed, I struggled to raise my eyes to gaze into Ayame's honey gold eyes. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

The older two Sohma's exchanged a glance. If was either my dazed confusion or blush that caused their teeth to flash in bright smiles. "Why Yuki, does my beauty daze you that much?" I felt his finger tips brush my chin, trying to gaze into my eyes as if to read my mind. I gave him nothing but a dirty glare.

Shigure leaned forward to speak directly to me. "Ayame said, Yuki, that Akito has extended an invitation to come to the Main House tomorrow isn't tha-"

"No." My tea cup thump hard on the table as I brought it down. Kyo's red eyes flashed at me, giving me a look that almost looked like concern before quickly closing.

Ayame placed his tea cup down gently as Shigure quickly spoke up "Its not like you can say no, Yuki. Hatori will be here tomorrow to get you. I don't think it would be in your best interest to fight this."

"Its an invitation, isn't it?" The pair nodded slowly. "Then I can decline it." And with that, I rose up from my spot.

"Yuki you have to go!!" The harsh voice startled me, it had come from Ayame. His eyes were hidden behind the veil that his hair created as he bowed his head. "If you don't go… Akito… I won't allow it. He just wants to speak to you. Hatori promised." He raised his face, his eyes full of trust for Hatori's words.

Fists curled as I twisted my back to them. It wouldn't be the first time Hatori lied for Akito, I sure as hell wasn't going to fall for it.

"Yuki…"

"No. You all can just go fuck off. Get away from me…" I could feel the tears burning up in my eyes. I had to get out of here before I broke down. I bolted out of the door, pausing only to shove my shoes on.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

The room grew quiet before Tohru spun around and began to make her way to the door. Shigure grabbed the hem of her shirt, but before I could make a remark he was explaining to her that she shouldn't go out side into the storm.

Her eyes streamed the tears that I knew would drive Yuki crazy, they did it to me too. I hated seeing her cry. Perhaps that's why my stupid self volunteered to go find him. Tipping back the glass in my hand, I slugged the rest of the milk. The cool liquid soothed my nerves as I slowly rose from my comfortable place on the floor.

She tied a scarf around my neck, giving me a soft smile. "Find him. Please. Don't get sick, either of you. Be safe…"

"Yeah…"

I walked out into the bitter cold, wrapping my arms around my body as I walked. As soon as I could no longer see anyone peeking out of the windows I started running. White fluffs of air filled the air as I breathed in and out, my pace staying steady.

"Hey, ya damn rat, where are you?" Calling into the growing dark woods. My pace slowed as I tried to listen to the woods, trying to hear that stupid rat.

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

I ran as far as my body would allow before dropping into the snow. The tears were streaming quickly as I fell onto my hands and knees. The snow bit at my skin, sending chills down my body as I remained in that position.

Akito.

Akito.

_Akito…_

_

* * *

  
_

_The room was dark, it was always dark. No sun reached this room. It was my cage, where Akito said His favorite pets belonged. But it was only me there. Only the rat. He said that was because I was HIS special pet, the rat was special. _

_I curled up on the floor in the farthest corner from the door, tears festering in my eyes.. It was cold. Children's laughter in the distance rang in my ears._

_I wondered if they were members of the zodiac too? Akito said that they didn't like me, that they blamed me for our curse. That's why He kept me in here, to protect me._

_The door opened slowly, my body flinched involuntary. Wincing, I felt the pain. The pain that was the memory of previous visits from Him. His robe made a soft 'shhhhh' sound as he walked slowly towards where I crouched. _

"_Look at me." An arctic voice demanded from above me. _

_Struggling, I pushed my chest up. My body screamed out in agony. He shifted, lowering himself to one knee. His fingers found their place on my chin to give me a hard tug until He could gaze deeply into my eyes._

_Dark teal eyes took in my fearful face. Perfect lips parted. "You look stupid when you cry." He ridiculed . _

"_Actually," He corrected. "You look stupid all the time."_

_I didn't move, breath, nothing. Our eyes remained locked onto each other._

"_You're boring. No wonder no one likes you."_

_I tugged my arms around myself, trying to place my gaze anywhere but on His face. 'Please. Oh god, please, stop looking at him' I begged my body. 'Stop this… it hurts…'_

"_I do you a favor, you know. Keeping you in here…" He moved his face away from mine, leaning forward until His lips pressed tenderly against my earlobe. "for who would want to be around someone like __you__?"_

_His hand moved away from my chin and rested on my shoulders momentarily before sliding down the length of my arms. Tugging me closer, I fell into his arms. Stronger arms embraced me. A whimper escaped my lips. A chuckle broke from His chest, He loved to hear my fear. _

"_You're lucky I am so generous. You're so very lucky that I love you, Yuki. Who else would love a dirty rat like you?" His voice was like velvet as He brought His face slowly down to meet mine, pressing His lips against mine in a bruising fashion._

_My body shuddered. His body pressed against His as the kiss deepened. Sometimes I didn't know what was worst. The bruises or the kisses._

_

* * *

  
_

This was how Kyo found me. Curled up in a ball, tears streaming quietly down my face. My hands tangled up in my hair, trying not to scream.

I was in pain.

Agony.

Didn't anyone ever see that? How many times did Hatori treat my cuts and broken bruises with out question. Didn't the teeth marks all over my body send questions through him?

How could they all just ignore me?

Was…Akito right? Did no one actually like me?

Would no one ever love me? My mind flashed to the cat.

No.

No one.

Ever.

A dry sob broke free of my throat as my little body began to quake with the cold that bit into me. The storm was picking up, the wind was blowing the cold flakes hard into my face. It didn't matter. No one care if the stupid rat ended up dead.

Why should they care? If I was the reason for the curse then my death would be the cure.

"Yuki?" A faint voice questioned. "Are you alright?"

Am I alright? Of course I am, I just figured out a cure to our stupid curse.

Warm hands wrapped around my arms, heaving me into a up right position. My head hung, my chin resting against my chest as I shivered and silently cried. I didn't want to look up at the voice, I knew who it was.

I had hear this voice challenge me way to many times not to recognize it. I felt a soft fabric wrap around my throat. The smell of musk and the woods filled my nose, fingers raised to brush the garment around my neck, realizing it was a scarf.

"Yuki?" He tried again.

_Shouldn't worry them anymore._

A sigh formed in my lungs, I blew it out before plastering my phony smile on. "I'm fine.. Thank you."

"Don't."

Eyes lifted to watch his narrow with anger. "Eh?"

"Don't even fucking try it, rat." His build rose quickly and rotated, forcing me to stare at his back. Fists tighten. Scoffing, he shook his head. "No. Don't even try. That stupid fake smile you use on everyone else doesn't trick me. I ain't _that _stupid."

Shoulders hunched as he attempted to put his thoughts together. "You're so stupid."

Akito's voice rang out in my head.

"What do you gain from hiding your pain from everyone?! You can't keep yourself happy with a smile. That smile may keep everyone else happy, but it doesn't do jack shit for you. You're still left unhappy, except with a smile hiding it so no one knows!"

I blinked.

"Do what you want for once, okay?"

'_So what do you want, Yuki? Love? Freedom? Death? What do you want my little Yuki?' Akito's voice whispered in my ear._

"Do what makes you happy. Forget everyone else for awhile. Smile when you want too. Your real smile is better than that nasty fake one, anyways." He turned to glance over his shoulder at my quivering figure. Stepping close, his arm extended. Instantly I jerked back, causing a frown to pass over his face.

Holding his hand in front of my face, he tried again. "Well, Yuki, what do you want?"

Blinking, I slowly took his hand, him helping to pull me to my feet. Struggling to steady myself, my fingers curled around his hand to keep myself up.

We continue to exist there. His red eyes seemed to have faded down to a gentle brownish hue as he gazed into my eyes. His hand was warm. It felt…

It felt nice.

The snow whirled around us, the little flurries finding their spots on our hair and faces. Melting when they found themselves stuck on Kyo's warm skin.

His lips arched into a smile, mine curled into a matching grin.

….

….

Kyo's smile faded slowly, bringing a bit of sadness to me, he looked better when he smiled. I frowned at that thought. Kyo never looked good. Ever.

Yanking his hand out of mine, a jeering look took over his tan face. "Ugh, now my hand smells like rat!!"

Shoving his hands deep into his pocket, Kyo took off in the direction, I assumed, was for the house. I slowly walked after him, fingering the edge of the scarf as I walked. He was a weird one, that cat. _Perhaps he is bipolar_, I amused the theory as I inched the scarf closer to my nose.

Inhaling the scent, I realized that it was Kyo's scarf I was wearing. A color raised in my cheeks at the same time that I reached where Kyo waited for me in the distance.

'_Well, Yuki, what do you want?'_

_

* * *

____  


**AN: **Wow. That was fun. Akito is not my favorite character to write for, since he is so hard to nail. He is so creepy. Yes I do know the issue with Akito that's address in the manga but not the anime, but I'm just not going to use that fact.

Review & keep reading please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student, now would I?

Please be aware of yaoi and all that good jazz. Please don't say I didn't warn you~~

This is my first Fruits Basket story. Be gentle.

**About the name: **I heard the lyrics to the song by Taylor Swift and instantly thought of it being from Kyo's point of view, watching Yuki trying holding himself with a smile, trying to force the world to think he is okay. *Shrugs* I liked it. Go listen to it!!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them. I hope I can live up to expectations. Oh, and I adore Akito, he's just hard to write. Boo. This was a super weird chapter to write. I had tons of ideas and couldn't decide what to focus on.

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

Lunch was sure quiet, and awkward. Fingers enveloped the wooden chopsticks, digging them into my bowl of rice. Popping a wad into my mouth, I let my mind wander to the previous night.

Yuki had freaked out when the older two tried to convince him to see Akito. Come to think of it, I had never seen him lose his composure like that. Especially not in front of Tohru, and what I saw in the woods…

The woods…

_He was hunched over in the snow. I could almost taste the salty tears that spilled over his cheeks. _

_Why was I here? I didn't care about this damn rat. But… when he cries, I can't help but care._

Akito was the Sohma God. Even I knew this. But still, why didn't anyone protect Yuki? They must have seen something happening. Why didn't they protect him?

Why did I care?

Why did I want to reach out and hug him?

Why did I give him my scarf?

He was cold, I answered my own question, shoving the rest of my rice quickly into my mouth. It was scorching, burning as it slid down the back of my throat.

Yes, but you didn't _have_ to give him your scarf… A voice in the back of my head chided.

'I ain't a girl. I can handle the cold, he can't.' I defended myself to myself. Shaking my head quickly, I left the bowl on the table to rub my palms against my face.

God, what was this rat doing to me?

All I could think of last night was if he was going to get sick or not. I had tossed and turned all night, my throbbing eyes were the reminder of my sleepless night.

"Ooooh, Kyo. Would you mind picking Tohru up from work today? Yuki seems to be missing, and you do know she hates walking alone…" Shigure flapped his hands as he spoke, tossing his head side to side.

"Sure, whatever…"

* * *

Tohru didn't have to get picked up for awhile, so I took the opportunity to curl up in the warm sunlight that flowed through the window. I knew that outside it would be polar, but in my little patch of light it was snug and inviting. The only downfall of my spot was its location.

Shigure's fingers flew over his keyboard as he typed behind me. His throat released a humming tune as he worked. Groaning, I pressed my palms against my face and rolled over onto my belly. Resting my face in the crook of my elbow.

The humming behind me stopped. "Yuki was wearing a black scarf today…" His voice coy.

"So?" Muttering into the flesh of my arm.

A chuckle. "Yuki doesn't own a black scarf. But… I know someone who does! And its not Tohru, or me… and its not Hatori or Ayame… who could it be, Kyo? Who ever could it be?"

I felt my hair shudder and stand on end. Raising my head up, I gave him a malicious glare. "So what if it was me? Damn rat was cold. If he got sick I knew it would be some how my fault."

Pressing my face quickly back into my arms to avoid the questions that my blush would surely bring.

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

I stopped in front of the store to lift up the edge of the scarf. Submerging my nose in the soft material, I took in the scent of Kyo.

It was a glorious smell that made my head spin. I wasn't too sure why I had his scarf on yet again, it wasn't if I hadn't noticed my own scarf situated on the table.

Shifting the bags from my right hand to my left, I allowed the scarf tumble back into its place against my chest. Hefting the bags up, I thought over my mental Christmas list.

Did I have everyone? I think I did…

A notebook for Shigure, black with a silver graphic drawn a crossed the front.

A new ribbon for Tohru, I knew she would love that..

A pink silk scar for Ayame, although he would love anything I gave him though

For Hatori, I got him a tie. He was hard to shop for, he rarely liked anything.

I mind continued down the list of purchases before it dawned on me.

_Kyo_.

Should I get him a gift?

What _could_ I get him? A cat toy? Pressing my palm against my lips, I tried to suppress the rising giggle. No. I didn't want to start a fight on Christmas.

* * *

Walking home from the store, I felt proud of getting my family gifts. It was always a happy celebration for me, the act of buying gifts. It was a constant reminder that **I **had a family, people to bring joy too.

The wind shifted, breezing the snow from the banks along the road to kiss my face. Nose wrinkled as the chill fell over me.

I **hated** the cold. It was very uncomfortable, nuzzling against the scarf again, I tried to ignore the bitter weather.

Slinking along the growing icy path, I noted the mop of orange hair that was bounding over the hill.

Kyo strolled towards me, hands shoved deep into his pocket and his eyes closed as he descended down the hill. A red blush filled my face.

His eyes opened slowly, it was like the sun rising in the sky as his crimson eyes opened to the world. They sparkled as he stretched out his lanky body, but dulled when they came to rest on me. A pained look came a crossed his face.

I stepped back. What was wrong with him?

Then I remembered.

**The scarf.**

"I'm sorry, I took your scarf." I offered up a pitiful excuse. I still wasn't sure why I had his scarf, but I did.

Nothing. He said nothing. All he did was keep walking until our shoulders brushed. From the corner of my eyes I could see his mouth move. "…its fine…"

Nervously I scrambled to begin to unwind the scarf from my around my neck. Stupid. Stupid!! A hand shot out, grabbing mine with his calloused hand.

I blinked.

"I said," He slowly lowered our hands away from the scarf. "Its fine…"

"But I didn't ask! I just took it… I..I had no right to that!!" I heard my voice, but it didn't sound at all like me, I never stuttered, especially not to the cat.

My eyes searched his face for something. Some sort of emotion. But there was nothing, and I needed something.

"I sort of gave it to you." He glimpsed at me before shifting his gaze away.

"Why?" I needed answers. Clutching tighter at his hand, almost begging him to respond, just once more with the things I needed to hear.

Yanking his hand out of my death grasp, his voice raised "BECAUSE I JUST LIKE IT BETTER ON YOU!!"

* * *

[Kyo's POV]

Laying on my belly on the ride side of Tohru, I watched everyone unwrap the nicely gift packages that other people had given them.

Shigure was cooing over the notebook that Yuki had given him, well Tohru was gushing over the tea pot I had bought her. Laying my forehead on my arms, I slowly began to let myself drift off into my own thoughts when Tohru's voice pulled me out, "Oh Yuki…. Who got you that?"

Shoulders stiffened, lifting my head up I glanced at the rat.

Resting on his knees, his head was bowed examining the black square package. Fingers traced the package, as his gentle eyes searched for a name from the giver, but there wasn't one there.

A smile settled on his lips, his index finger slipped between the two folds of paper to open it with ease, careful not to rip the paper.

I had no idea how he did it, I mean, I had a pile of tattered wrapping paper surrounding me. But then again, I was the cat, I love to rip things up. Hah!

By the time I looked back up at him, he had the package open and was staring at the drawing notepad.

Our eyes met for a brief second, Tohru's voice broke our stare. "Yuki, I didn't knew you drew…"

My brows furrowed together, had did no one notice all the doodles Yuki was always drawing?

The way he would slouch in his chair when he knew the topic the teacher was explaining and just draw in the empty space on his paper.

Were people blind?

Or did I just watch him _that_ closely? Did I really see things about him that no one else did?

Eyes press together tightly, trying to push out all those memories of Yuki doodling. It was annoying to always think of that stupid rat.

* * *

My fingers ran over the binding of the fighting book that Shigure had given me, haha, stupid mutt. I allowed myself to flip through the pages slowly, scanning over the pages for something that I didn't know about fighting.

A soft tap on the door.

"Yah?" Tossing the book to the floor with a thud, my body rolled onto its side, resting on my elbow.

The door opened slowly to reveal the shady looking rat standing there. His hands rubbed together nervously, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Gray eyes scanned my room. I sort of wished it wasn't so messy; notebooks were everywhere and my clothing was thrown everywhere. Grinding my teeth, I was growing impatient with him.

"If ya came here just to check out the pad, this is it. Surprise. Now get out." Hissing, I rolled onto my back.

He was quiet. I heard him move slowly and then the edge of my bed sank as he perched on it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I demanded, growing nervous that he knew it was from me.

"Your gift." His voice calm. "I know it was from you, Kyo."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I received a gift from everyone else, and you are the only one morbid enough to use black paper on Christmas…."

I sat up, giving him the once over before a huff. "And what's it to you that I gave you one?"

He bit his lip in thought before he finally spoke.

"I didn't get you anything…"

"--- you don't have too…" I interrupted him, he shot me a glare to silence me mid sentence.

"I wanted to though. But what do you get the cat? Catnip? Some toys?" He flashed a charming smile before continuing. "You pinned me down so carefully. A drawing pad… huh…"

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

He seemed upset that I knew it was him. The look in his eyes, yah, that's the cat I always knew. He was upset, fingers clutched at the sheets, desperately trying not to take a swing at me. And at this moment, I wouldn't mind, honestly. I just wanted some sort of contact with him.

I couldn't believe that he had given me a gift, even though he didn't want me to know it was him who gave it to me. Such a strange cat. First the scarf and now a gift?

Note to self: See what kind of drugs Kyo is taking.

"Why?" My voice was rougher then I really desired it to be. But then again, I had to know.

His face turned away from mine, his eyes shutting tightly. Leaning forward, I gently lifted his head with my finger, desperate to regain eye contact.

"Kyo…"

His eyes snapped open to stare into mind. His lips twitched as if he was about to spew out any insult that could come to his tiny little cat mind. But I was going to have any of that.

"Merry Christmas…"

I let myself whisper before my body leaned forward into his. My lips pressing against his, ever so gently. I felt a spark between us as my lips pressed against his hot mouth.

I felt his lips begin to press against mine, his hand coming to my shoulder. The kiss lasted only a few moments before he pushed away, an appalled look forming on his face.

* * *

And there we have it. The kiss. Reviews please!!


End file.
